Hetaloid love stories
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: La musica es vida y la vida es musica, nada define mejor lo escrito en este lugar. Renraku mada , World is mine ,Ike len ka, Sssuki Daisuki, From Y to Y,sight, Evil saga. Son los nombres de las canciones que he hecho con algunos de los personajes de hetalia. Multi paring varias parejas.
1. Renraku mada Sacro Imperio Romano?

RENRAKU MADA?

**Tú te has ido y…**

…**yo no quiero saber**,

-Sacro imperio Romano- fue lo ultimo que dijo Chibitalia al ver a su primer y gran amor alejarse.

**Quisiera volverte a ver,**

**Con la chaqueta que estrenaste ayer,**

-Te esperare por siempre - pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y camino hacia la casa de Austria

**Como no sé donde es que tu estarás,**

**No sé por donde empezar…**

…**a buscarte de una vez.**

Italia miro al cielo aunque mucho quisiera ir a buscarle a pasado demasiado tiempo y no sabe donde se encuentra no sabe si esta vivo o si... Aun le ame

"**Te amo con todo mi corazón",**

**Te oí decir,**

**Te oí decir,**

-Quiero crear el imperio Romano contigo- fue lo que el una vez le dijo eso hizo muy feliz a Chibitalia aunque sabia que si hacían eso el sufriría mucho

**Yo estaría más feliz si tal vez,**

**Si eso que oí,**

**Pudiera sentirlo**.

Lo amaba demaciado como para lastimaron por eso le dijo que no pero aun así quería ser uno con el

**Te extraño amor,**

**¿Qué, tú a mi no?**

-Te extraño - dijo Italia mientras veía el lugar en el cual se había despedido de Sacro imperio Romano. Estaba sonriendo al recordar los buenos tiempos que vivieron juntos.

**Siempre he estado esperando tu llamar, amor.**

El siempre espero pacientemente su regreso por que lo amaba y quería estar con el

**Temo a escuchar**

**¿Quién eres tú?**

**No tengo el valor para llamarte.**

Pero nunca se atrevido a buscarlo o a preguntar por el por que tenía miedo que le lo hubiera olvidado o peor aun saber que nunca volvería.

**Cuando al fin te vi llegar pude escuchar,**

-Italia -lo llamo alguien que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar donde se despidieron Sacro imperio y el

"**Por favor perdóname…**

…**te hice mucho tiempo esperar"**

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar - dijo sonriendo

**Obviamente no…**

…**te quiero perdonar**,

-Sacro imperio Romano- dijo Italia con lagrimas en los ojos pero aun así feliz de por fin volver a ver a su amado

**Es un sueño nada más…**

…**y sé cómo acabará.**

Italia se despertó. Se había quedado dormido mientras veía el atardecer en aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía

**Hey,**

**Te extraño amor**,

- Te extraño Sacro Imperio Romano

**¿Qué, tú a mi no?**

-¿Aun te acuerdas de mi ?

**Siempre he estado esperando tu llamar, amor.**

- Siempre te he estado esperando

**¿Qué tal vez será?,**

-¿Por que no has vuelto?

**¿Me odias quizá?**

-¿Acaso ahora me odias?

**Dime, qué no te gusta de mí.**

**Por ejemplo:**

-Dime que fue...

**¿Fue mi aburrida plática?**

-¿Fue por que cuando hablaba te aburría?

**O ¿Porque soy tan nerviosa?**

-¿Por que te pongo nervioso ?

**O talvez…**

**¿Por qué…**

…**no sé qué decir?**

-¿Por que no podía hablar contigo con naturalidad?

**O ¿Porque te quiero más?**

-¿Por que te amo demaciado?

**¿Fue mi infantilidad?**

-¿Por que soy demaciado infantil y me río por cualquier cosa y soy un cobarde?

**¿Que soy bajita talvez?**

-¿Es por que soy pequeño y débil?

**O ¿No tengo un cuerpo muy bien?**

-¿O es que creíste que era niña y ahora me odias por ser niño?

**¿Qué, el color de mi pelo no está bien?**

-¿Es por que casi no abro los ojos?- Con cada pregunta en sus ojos se empezaron a formar mas y mas gotas de agua

**OK, pierdo el control muy fácil,**

-Puede que pierda la compostura rápido pero...- bajo la cabeza tratando de retener un poco las lagrimas

**Hey te juro cambiaré.**

-Te prometo que lo cambiare si vuelves conmigo - No pudo contendrás mas y termino llorando sin poder contenerse

**Te extraño amor,**

**¿Qué, tú a mí no?**

**Siempre he estado esperando tu llamar, amor.**

**Temo a escuchar**

**¿Quién eres tú?**

**No tengo el valor para llamarte.**

Italia sintió como alguien le abazaba por la espalda y le murmuraba

-Italia aquí estoy

Italia reconoció de inmediato esa voz y nuevas lagrima, ahora de alegría se formaron en su cara mientras se daba la vuelta y con abrazaba a esa persona que tanto amaba.


	2. World is mine Spain

World is mine(Len versión)

**la princesa numero uno del mundo**

**se de corazon como debo tratarla, no es asi?**

-Romano-llamo España mientras entraba a la casa de el hermano mayor de los Italia.

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo?-dijo mirándolo enojado.

1ero creo darme cuenta que tu cabello luce diferente

**1ro creo saber cuando cambias tu peinado**

-Cambiaste tu peinado,¿No es asi?

-¿De que hablas, asi me peino todos los días.

-Nop, esta ves te peinaste hacia el otro lado. A mi nada se me escapa

-¿Quién le da importancia a eso? Bastardo idiota-dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

**2ero estaba viendo tus zapatos, lo siento**

Esapaña miro hacia el piso y miro los zapatos de Romano, los mismo de siempre.

-¿Q-q-qué miras Basatrdo?-Grito Romano mientras le daba un cabezazo y se sonrojoba, pues aunque Esapaña no se diera cuenta si lo veias en ese instante no parecía que estuviera mirando sus zapatos precisamente…

-Lo siento…-murmuro

**3ero voy a cumplir facilmente tus deseos egoístas**

-Dame mas tomates, idiota español-dijo Romano estendiendo la mano,, reclamando .

-Claro, Romano-dijo dándole una canasata llena.

**esta bien si consigo que me perdones solo con tomar tu mano**

Esapaña vio al momento de tocar la canasata, Romano toco su mano y se solamrente sonrio con mayor fuerza.

**no creo que seas egoista pero la verdad pienso que eres muy bonita**

Vio a Romano parado ahí con la canasta de tomastes en los brazos, cuando de repente grito.

-Idiota es demasiado pesada, cargala, a mi casa-dijo sonrojado Romano.

España vio como se sonrojaba y le recordó a un tomate, por eso claro no le importo, cargar la canasta si eso significaba estar ams tiempo con Romano, quien a su ver era realmente indo.**  
solo que no quiero decirlo frente a ti**

Pero claro si le decía eso seguramente terminaría en el suelo y amaba su sangre, quería que se quedara donde estaba sana y salva.

**la princesa numero 1 en el mundo siempre voy a estar  
a tu lado asi que continua sonrriendo para siempre**

Aunque Romano no lo dijera España sabia lo mucho que odiaba estar solo y que algún dia lo olvidaran por su hermano.

-Siempre voya a estar contigo, mientras le cargaba la canasta

Por suerte para el y su sangre, no lo escucho.

**tu y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos nunca haria algo que  
te aleje hey princesa. te amo**

Siempre esatria pendiente de lo que hacia Romano y nunca dejaría que su "Princesa " se fuera de su lado

**defectos a decir verdad son inumerables**

Espaaña vio como Romano entraba a su casa, y esto ponía en prueba sus muchos defectos**.**

**nunca eh tenido un dia en el que no se queje**

-Son demaciados tomates, bastardo español, ¿Por qué no me diste una canasta mas chica?-dijo tratando de meterlos tomates en su casa, y la canasta era demasiado grnade para la puerta.

**ademas ella nunca me escucha, sabes?**

-¿Qué tal si…?

-Olvidalo, no servirá

Pero…

**bueno creo que al llamar mi nombre****  
con esa inosente sonrrisa y su dulce voz****  
es algo que no puedo ignorar**

-España-llamo Romano con un tierno sonrojo al ver que no podía –Ayudame Idiota, no te quedes viendo.

España no necesitaab mas, lo haría

**no odio sus oh, no me molestes, dejame en paz, callate  
tu eres la princesa, ok**

-Te odio idio, español inútil.

-No me moestes.

-Dejame en paz, Idiota

-Callate Bastardo

Eran muchas de las frases que Romano le deci pero a decir verdad no las odiaba en absoluto.

**en verdad no creo que seas egoista pero****  
no quieres ser amable con migo aunque sea 1 vez**

Realmente no era egoísta solamente debil y un poco grosero y a veces podía ser un poco ambale pero rara vez lo era con España

**la princesa numero 1 para mi  
eres mas hermosa que cualquiera**

A los ojos de España Romano era el mas lindo de todos incluso mas lindo que Italia del norte su hermano.

**yo sere el unico que sostenga tu mano**

España miro como los ojos de Romano se opacaban y miro en su direccion que le veía estaba su hermano y Alemania, Italia del Norte se colgaba de el cuello de Alemania y este lo único que hacia era sonrojarse.

**no estas satisfecha solo con migo  
no quise decir eso****  
solo estaba bromeando, encerio  
wa**

-¿No estas satisfecho conmigo?-dijo Esapaña agarrando la mano de RRonao, quien ante esto se sonrojo de sobremanera y le dio un cabezazo ,peor sorprendentemente no lo suficiente fuerte como para sacarle su preciada sangre.

**no entiendes nada en absoluto solo estaba  
bromeando**

-Solo bromeaba-dijo Esapañ a lo que Romano Hizo caso omiso

cual fue la 1era cansion que cantamos juntos  
o si la de verde es nuestra enemiga

-¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

-Si , tu eras tan lindo en ese entonces

-Callate bastardo

-Y lo sigues siendo

**.cierto****  
nada. nunca olvidare nada****  
todos esos recuerdos que pase con mi princesa  
asi que  
no me digas ¿lo recuerdas?  
¿tu tambien lo recuerdas?  
¡POR SU PUESTO¡**

Peor por mas que le pregunten el siempre sabia la respuesta si se trataba de Romano, el lo quería mucho.

**por que tu eres la princesa numero uno del mundo****  
siempre estare cuidandote asi que se como quieras ser****  
repentinamente saque mi mano derecha y.****  
repentinamente, un apreton****  
solo queria sostenerla**

-Esapaña saco su mano del bolsillo y sostuvo la nano de Romano.

-Queria sostenerla-fue lo único que dijo.

**cuando dije eso ella me regreso el apreton**

**Romano le lanzo toda clase de insultos, pero nunca solto la mano de España.****  
ciertamente mi princesa es la mejor de todas  
ahhhhhhhhhhh**

**N/A:Solamente para decir que si me quieren apoyar dando ideas para las siguientes , se me corta un poco la inspiración.**


	3. Belarus is the daughter of evil

_**Belarus the daughter of evil**_

**Hace mucho mucho tiempo,en algún lugar se encontraba  
el reino de la traidora inhumanidad**

Hace mucho en algún lugar existio la unión sovietica**  
****y allí reinaba****  
****la princesa de edad 14**

Y la que era la mas bella era la bella Natalia**muebles magníficos y lujosos**

Muebles hermosos y finos

**el sirviente tenía una cara similar a la suya**

Una hermana siempre dispuesta a dar

**el nombre de su querido caballo era Josephine****  
****todo era suyo****si faltaba dinero****  
****tiraba de una cuerda y ya está****  
****en cuanto la gente se opone a mí****  
****los limpio a todos**

Si algo llegaba a faltarle no le importaba de quien solamente lo tomaba y si no se lo daban a la horca los mandaba  
**  
****"ahora arrodillense"**

-Si no quieren morir, mejor arrodíllense ante mi-dijo con una voz tétrica.  
**  
****mala flor****  
****flores finas****  
****con vivos colores****  
****en cuanto a hierbajos lamentables alrededor****  
****ah, se hicieron nutritivos y ahora se descomponen**

Natalia era hermosa , hermosa como ninguna de vivos colores y vida, pero tanta hierbas a su alrededor la alimentaban mientras ella los veía caes.  
**  
****la tirana princesa se encontró en amor****  
****se enamoró del hombre de azul del otro lado del mar**

-Ivan-dijo en un suspiro al ver pasar al chico de quien estaba enamorada un hombre fuerte y valiente, un tanto siniestro como ella, pero perfecto.**  
****sin embargo, su amor a primera vista fue****  
****esa mujer de verde del país vecino**

-Señor Ivan, aquí le traigo sus papeles que tanto pedia-dijo Toris llegando al lado de Ivan y dándole un monton de papeles.

-Gracias, Toris-dijo sonriendo-Eres muy lindo-dijo con un toque siniestro haciendo que el menor se llenara de terro-  
**  
****la princesa tenia envidia**

Natalia vio todo y llena de celos por no poder ser la persona mas importante para su querido Ivan.

**un día llamo al ministro y**

llamo a su querida hermana Yekaterina

**dijo esto con una voz tranquila****  
****"destruye el país de la verde"**

Y con la voz mas tranquila que pudo le dijo.

"Destruye a todo aquel chico que se interponga en mi camino"  
**  
****muchas casas se fueron abajo****  
****muchas vidas se perdieron****  
****pobre gente que sufrió****  
****todo eso no lo vivió la princesa**

Asi se inicio y atacaron a Lituania no dejando a ningún hombre vivo, para poder hacer competencia a la bellísima Natalia**"ah, es la hora de la merienda"**

-Ah, es hora de la merienda-dijo monótona la voz de Natalia

-Es hora de la merienda, princesa-dijo Yekaterina sonriendole a su princesa.

-Al fin muero de hambre.

-Asi es le traje su favorita.-dijo dándole un flan y en la cara de Natalia se dibujo una pequeña y para algunos horrible sonrisa, pero para Yekaterina, la mas hermosas de todas.

**para derrotar a la malvada princesa****  
****la gente finalmente se levanta****  
****la muchedumbre era conducida por una****  
****mujer espadachina con una armadura roja**

-Solo podemos detener a la princesa de una forma, DERROTANDOLA-Aru-grito un individuo de ropas rojas, bajo una bandera del mismo color, lo llamaron" El caballero de rojo"**toda aquella gente que se había aliado****  
****al final consiguieron envolver el país entero****  
****les llevó una guerra larga****  
****los soldados no eran un enemigo en absoluto**

Todos, los de los Aliados, incluyendo a Ivan, atacaron el castillo, y los soldados débiles no pudieron detenerlos.**finalmente el tribunal fue rodeado****  
****los sirvientes huyeron**

Ya no habia ningún sirviente solamente la hermosa princesa

**la princesa fina y encantadora****  
****finalmente fue capturada**

Que hermosa como siempre nunca reclamo mientras fue llevada a pricion.  
**  
****"pero si no es un hombre"**

-Que crueles al llevarse a una dama, lejos de su palacio.-dijo sin mostrar expresión.**hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar estaba****  
****el reino de la traidora inhumanidad****  
****y allí reinaba****  
****la princesa de edad 14**

Hace mucho tiempo en la unión soviética, una hermosa chica vivio, era la reina de todo el lugar.

**la hora de la ejecución era a las 3 en punto de la noche****  
****la hora en que la campana de la iglesia sonaba****  
****la persona a la que llamaban princesa****  
****entonces se encontraba sola en la prisión**

La malvaba princesa moriria a las tres con las campanas que la vieron nacer marcando su final y mientras ella esperaba en prisión muchos festejaban su ejecución.

**Al fin la hora llego de matar a la  
****la campana anunció el final de la bruja****  
****y sin mirar en ningún momento a la gente****  
****ella dijo esto:**al final, la hora llegó malvada bruja moriría por fin, pero sin mirara alguna vez a su publico y escuchando las campanadas dijo

**-"ah, la hora de la merienda"****  
**


	4. Sssuki Daisuki France

**Suki Daisuki, France**

**o...o...o...oye, maestro  
¿me permites un momento? **

-Fr-fr-fran-francia -pudo decir en un murmullo Canada agarrando la camisa de Francia justo antes de salir de la sala de juntas

-¿Qué pasa Mon petit?

-¿M-me permites un m-m-momento?

**perdón si estás ocupado **

Francia miro curioso a Canada, quien alterado se apresuro a decir.

-Si estas ocupado no te molestes -dijo soltando rápidamente la camisa de Francia y sujetar con mucha fuerza(Con toda la que podía) a Kumajiro.

-Nunca estaría tan ocupado como para ignorarte, mon petit.

**un poco, aunque sea un poco,  
por favor hablemos  
**

-Muchas gracias, no te quitare mucho de tu tiempo-dijo aliviado al no ser una molestia para su querido Francia

-La verdad no me molestaría que me quitaras todo el tiempo del mundo si asi puedo ver tu hermoso rostro.

Canada se sonrojo a mas no poder

**¿qué podría hacer?  
¿qué podríamos hacer?  
¿jugarías conmigo?... jugemos "shiritori"  
shirito [ri]...rin!  
pendón fui la ultima, dejemoslo así... **

"¿Qué hare? ¿Qué le puedo decir? Estoy tan nerviso"

¿tienes hambre?, ¿deseas algo?  
bueno, yo solo quiero agua

Canada vio su oportunidad al escuchar el gruñido proveniente de la panza de la nación al lado suyo.

-¿Te gustaria que te hiciera unos pankekes, parece ser que no has comido mucho

-Seria estupendo, pero ¿No tendras hambre tu también?

-N-n-no te preocupes, yo con un poco de agua estoy bien

**tus ojos se alejaron del monitor  
yo sólo disimulo desesperada **

Francia miro de repente hacia alguna otra parte y Canada solo sujetaba fuertemente a Kumajiro buscando algo de calma.

aunque solo estes bromeando,

-¿No te gustaría después de unos pankekes un poco de _Amour _de Francia?-dijo como broma Francia**  
cuando me ves me da vergüenza  
mi garganta se seca y no salen las palabras  
phuaa...¿qué debería hacer?,  
**

Sin embargo Canada se encontraba realmente sonrojado y tieso no sabia que decir y aunque supiera la palabras no salían de su peuqña bocay su garganta no le dejaba ni siquiera responder a la conocida pregunta de Kumajiro.

**tu sabes, bueno, ahora...  
no puedo, me da miedo decirlo  
quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro  
este sentimiento, ¿porqué duele tanto? **

**-**B-b-beuno…. Francia…. R..r…realmente ….lo que quería ….era decirte… que..que …. Bueno….. puede que…. sabes que. …mejor me voy America seguramente me busca.

Canada sabia que su hermano ni siquiera sabia queestaba en la reunión, pero no se le ocurrio nada mejor. Habia una posibilidad muy grande que Francia supiera que algo andaba mal

quiero decirte lo que siento, maestro  
este sentimiento, ¿porqué duele tanto?

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, dime que pasa mon petit, no me preocupes.-dijo Francia deteniendo al muchacho.

-N-n-no es nada-trato de decir, pero fue cortado por la mirada de preocupación sincera del francés.-Tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes bueno, tu...yo...ah... Fr-fr-frann…Francia…bueno…lo siento, espera un momento yo...yo...yo, tu sabes, bueno...  
me...gus...em.. tu sabes, ahora, yo...yo...yo, bueno, tu sabes  
tu...yo...ah...yo...perdona, espera, bueno, tu sabes  
bueno, me...gus...as tu sabes, yo...sobre eso, bueno, sobre ti  
quiero decir, acerca de eso...tu... me...me...me...me...me...me...  
gus, ah, perdona, por favor olvidalo, ¡NO! ¡espera!  
me...me...me...me...me...me...  
me gustas, ¡TE AMO!-Al final por fin lo había dicho y hasta tenia gotas en los ojos del esfuerzo pero no le importo, solo quería saber que era lo que opinaba Francia sobre lo que sentía.

-Mon petit- dijo Francia tras la confecio hecha, el solo le sonrio y le beso, era uno suave y dulce que mostraba todo lo que sentoa por la peuqeña nación, quien aun no salía de la sorpresa de que su amado Francia lo amara de la misma separaron y Canada solo atino a sonreir con un enorme y hermoso sonrojo en el rostro.

-Te ves adorable mon cherri-fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de irse a casa.


	5. Ukrania the servant of Belarus

_**Ukrania es la sirvienta de la hija del mal Belarus**_

**Mi querida princesa**

**Siempre estaré aquí**

**Tu sirviente fiel yo soy**

**Hermanos de corazón**

Mi querida, hermana, mi querida Natalia, te amo demasiado como para dejar que te hagan daño, te quiero y no dejare que te lastimen , siempre a tu lado voy a estar y nunca dejare que te hagan algún mal , mi querida y linda hermana menor.

**Vine al mundo para darte **

**Total protección**

**Mi vida por ti daré**

**En tirano seré yo.**

Yo no puedo dejar que te lastimen , mi razón de vivir eres tu , protegerte y que nadie te haga daño, que nadie te hiera y siempre a tu lado estar.

**Tú y yo nacimos juntos **

**Bajo el cielo azul**

**Las campanas se alegraron**

**Al vernos nacer**

Tu y yo nacimos bajo el cielo gris, nevado y frio, pero siempre juntas, la nieve y nuestra gente se alegrearon al vernos nacer.

**Y nuestra familia**

**Fue lo que nos separo**

**El futuro de los dos**

**La codicia dividió**

Sin embargo nos separaron de muy pequeñas y probablemente no te acuerdes de mi pero yo de ti si , pues ere mi preciosa hermana pequeña.

**Cuantas cosas**

**Nuestro destino nos dará**

**Toda nuestra vida**

**Siempre lamentare**

Puede que nos hayan separado fisicamenete, pero siempre estuve a tu lado mirándote de lejos como crecias aunque no te dieras cuenta.

**Cuando salí a nuestro país vecino,**

**Vi a una chica de verde en una ciudad.**

**Debido a su suave voz y tierna sonrisa,**

**Me enamoré de ella a primera vista.**

Cuando realice un viaje a el país creo que de Lituania, vi a un chico elegre y amoroso siendo calido hasta con ese extraño chico al lado suyo, me parecio realmente algo conmovedor, y desde ese momento lo aprecie mas que nada, lo quería, quería ser como el que protegia a esa persona que tanto le importaba de todos, quero aser como el para ti mi dulce princesa.

**Sin embargo, su alteza la princesa desea**

**que la chica sea borrada del mundo,**

**así que yo debo cumplir su deseo.**

**Pero, ¿por qué mis lágrimas siguen cayendo?**

-No quiero que me lo quite, Yekaterina, lo amo Lo amo mas que a nada, quiero casame con el peor no quiere, no quiere, no quiere, quiero casarme con el pero por ese…ese …ese tonto chico del país vecino sigue interfiriendo , no lo quiero ver no lo quiero seguir viendo Yekaterina, no quiero-gritaba una y otra vez Natalia agraandose fuertemente de mi vestido, queriendo que ese Ivan se quedara con soportaba verla asi. Lo lamento , pequeño Toris.

-Lo hare princes me desare de el .

Me acerque al tal Toris, quien causaba tanto dolor en mi preciada princesa y le enterre le cuchillo.

-Perdoname…-susurre mientras el caia

Murmuro algo que se quedo grabando en mi mente por siempre, algo que me hizo reaccionar y hacer la mas grande locura de mi vida, pero sabia muy bien que era lo correcto.

**Tú eres la princesa, y yo soy tu sirviente.**

**Somos un par de tristes gemelos separados por nuestro destino.**

**"La Merienda de hoy será un flan con mucho amor".**

**Tú sonreías feliz, y con tanta inocencia.**

-La merienda de hoy es flan-te dije mientras sonreías, que aunque muchos pensaran que es por disgusto yo la sabia interpretar era un sonrisa llena de inocencia y amor. Esa era la sonrisa que siempre protegeré.

**Muy pronto este reino acabará**

**en las manos del pueblo enfurecido.**

**Si esto es lo que ellos llaman "revolución",**

**entonces dejame desafiarla.**

**"En este caso, yo te presto mi ropa."**

**"Usala y escapa de inmediato."**

**"Está bien. Somos gemelos, después de todo."**

**"Nadie será capaz de notar la diferencia."**

-Apresurate mis ropas te quedaran –dijo mientras que con un poco de tela se apretaba el pecho- tienes que irte lo antes posible-dijo mientras me ponía las ropas de mi heramana.

-No me ire-dijo seria

-Te hiras es una orden-dije aun con una cara llena de amor.

-Yo soy la princesa yo doy las ordenes-dijo tristeza

-Lo digo como tu hermana mayor no como tu sirviente, ve y corre-Le dolio peor vi como ella se fue con mis ropas y el pelo corto, tal vez no eramos mellizas pero nos parecíamos lo suficiente.

**Ahora yo soy la Princesa, y tú eres el fugitivo.**

**Somos un par de gemelos lamentables separados por nuestro destino.**

**Si ellos deben llamarte malvada,**

**entonces, yo lo soy también, ya que compartimos la misma sangre.**

Los Aliados , junto con tu querido Ivan, mi preciosa Natlia, me capturaron pero segui con la frente en alto como tu lo harias, segui mi camino hasta llegar a prisión.

**Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo**

**una princesa, mi linda hermana,**

**que solía reinar en la cima,**

**de un reino salvaje y despiadado.**

Hace mucho en la unión soviética vivía una hermosa princesa, esa bellísima chica que grobernaba era mi dulce y tierna hermana

**Incluso si todo el mundo (Finalmente, había llegado el momento,)**

Me subi a la horca

**debe convertirse en tu enemigo, (el sonido de la campana marcó su fin.)**

Y aunque todos en ese instante me odiaran

**Yo siempre te protegeré, (sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a la multitud)**

Estaba feliz de que tu aun me amaras, sonrieras y vivieras.

**así que sólo sé feliz en otro lugar. (Tú pronuncias mi frase favorita.) **

Poe eso no me importo morir

**Si pudiéramos renacer en nuestra próxima vida,**

**entonces por favor, juega conmigo otra vez.**

Pero prométeme algo si llegamos a renacer quiero estar contigo otra vez y que aun seas mi tierna hermana menor.


	6. The daughter of white is FeliksPolonia

_**La hija del blanco Feliks**_

**Perdóname por estar viva**

**Tengo el hábito de decirlo**

**Siempre ando quejándome en voz baja**

**Una existencia sin sentido.**

-Como que, perdonenme por ser asi-murmure mientras me veía en el espejo a mi parecer me veía bien, pero si se lo mostraba a alguien mas, no diría lo mismo.

**Todos en mi pueblo tienen un cabello**

**De color hermosamente verde**

**Soy marginada por mi cabello**

**Blanco que nadie más tiene.**

Estaba vestido con un un hermoso vestido , pero sabia que pronto se ensuciaría, por todo lo que me lanzaban, a mi me gutsaba vestirme asi , a pesar de ser hombre, me gustaba llevar vestidos bonitos, pero nadie lo entendia asi que con el autoestima hasta abajo me fui corriendo al bosque.

**En lo profundo del bosque**

**Se encuentra un viejo árbol**

**Siempre voy camino ahí sola**

**Y siempre yo le rezo a dios.**

Siempre me coloco bajo ese hermoso árbol me fascinaba estar ahí era hermoso y silencioso nadie me molestaba ni maltrataba.

**Viviendo sola acá estoy**

**Es muy triste también lo se**

**Solo quiero a alguien por favor**

**Para que sea mi amigo.**

-Como que por favor-dijo con unas lagrimas en mis ojos- Por favor ósea, como que quiero un amigo por favor. Es como que demasiado triste estar totalmente solo

**La conocí en el viejo árbol**

**Comenzó cuando la salvé mientras**

**Se encontraba inconciente**

**Dormitando estaba en el piso**

Fue entonces cuando lo conoci era un chico de cabello largo como el mio ,pero usaba pantalones, lo encontré tirado en el suelo cerca del árbol, le ayude a levantarse y me sonrio estaba realmente feliz por alguna razón.

**Y entre unos pocos años**

**Nos volvimos muy cercanas**

**Pero esa chica y yo**

**Somos muy diferentes en verdad**

En algunos años me volvi mas y mas abierto con el , eramos mejores amigos el me quería y yo a el , aunque no lo mostrara, no quería que se fuera. A pesar de ser tan diferentes nos llevábamos muy bien.

**Ella tiene el cabello verde**

**Más hermoso en todo el reino**

El era el mas amable y dulce de todos y aunque no el mas varonil era un caballero.

**Ella era amada por todos**

El era amado por todos.

**Con su voz y su bella sonrisa**

El era amado por todos pues era tierno y caballerosos.

**"¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo?**

**¿Y porque eres mi amiga?**

**¿Solo tienes lastima de mi**

**Porque soy inferior a ti?"**

-Liet como ¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo? Osea es raro que tu y yo seamos amigo, ¿Cómo que lo hace por ser inferior que tu? O por que sientes lastima por ¿No te molesta que siempre este usando vestidos y faldas?

**Gentilmente tu me abrasaste y me dijiste**

**Yo lloraba, lloraba en tus brazos**

Tu me abrasaste y yo comneze a llorar tu solo sonreías mientras al oído me decias.

**"Eres la persona mas buena que conocí"**

-Para mi Feliks, eres el mas lindo que jamas vi aun con vestidos, eres realmente lindo no me desagrada lo que haces me gustas por quien eres.

**Yo llore, llore en sus brazos**

Yo continue llorando mientras tu me decias un monton de cosas lindas, me sentía feliz y seguro asi .

**Incluso si toda la gente y todo el mundo**

**Se ríe y me desprecia a mí**

Incluso si a todo el mundo le desagrada lo que hago y como pienso, incluso si se rien y me maltratan por eso…

**Tengo una persona que me necesita en verdad**

**Eso es todo lo que me hace tan feliz**

Te tengo a ti alguien que me quiere y me cuida alguien a quien querer y que me quiera, por eso no me importa lo demás voy a seguir como ahora he sido.

**Las dos huimos a un pueblo**

**Y comenzamos a vivir en la ciudad**

Los dos nos fuimos del pueblo para que ya no nos molestaran

**Aunque todo parece desconocido**

Aunque eramos unos completos extraños para todos no nos decían nada

**Estamos bien porque estamos juntas**

Estabamos juntos por eso no me importo nada

**Nos convertiremos en sirvienta**

**En un local comercial**

Los dos empezamos a servirle a un chico extraño, que seguido comercializaba

**Es un trabajo que elegimos**

Lo elegimos los dos juntos

**Para vivir juntas las dos**

Por que asi podríamos estar siempre juntos y los dos eramos felices asi, incluso la gente me confundia y creía que reamente era una mujer, eso me alegro mucho ya andie se burlaba y te tenia al lado eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**Un día un hombre de pelo azul **

**Vino hacia la mansión**

Un dia un chico raro de cabello gris y bufanda vino a la mansión y a ti te conocio.

**Su encuentro en el pueblo**

**Cambio toda nuestra historia**

Habia cambiado todo lo que conocía alejándote poco a poco de mi, lo quería matar, pero tu feliz con el te veias por eso decidi no meterme si significaba tu alegría yo por eso incluso moriria.

**Desde el otro lado del mar**

El vino de un lugar muy frio

**él se enamoró de la verde**

El se enamoro de de ti

**Y rechazó el casamiento**

**De la princesa amarilla**

Y rechazo el matrimonio de la princesa de Balarus, Natalia de quien tu alguna vez te enamoras ¿Ironico no?

**La tierra fue envuelta en una guerra**

La guerra prontamente estallo.

**La reina amarilla dió la orden**

**"Asesina a la mujer de cabello verde**

**Y mata ya a todos sus hombres"**

**La bella princesa ordeo "Mata a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino. A todos los hombre que sean caballeros y bellas mujeres ."**

**Todos, todos se han ido**

Ahora todos me han dejado otra vez solo

**Desde ese mal día**

Desde el dia en que mi destino sellaron, ellos no me matarían.

**Excepto yo con mi cabello blanco**

Pues todos me creían una chica, y no la mas bonita. Por lo que nadie me mato ni a las chicas feas y hombres descorteses o en mi caso una fea chica mal educada y hablada.

**Desearía haber muerto para verte con vida**

Me hubiera gustado morir contigo mi pequeño Toris no sabes cuanto yo te amaba.

**¿Porque tu,**

**Porque por que yo?**

¿Por qué no me mataron a mi?, yo no era nada importante, pero tu me salvaste de toda la negrura quería morir para estar junto a ti pero sabia que si lo hacia no me lo perdonarías.

**Perdóname por estar viva**

-Como que osea , perdon, por nacer.

**Tengo el hábito de decirlo**

Desde hace mucho lo he dicho.

**Siempre ando quejándome en voz baja**

Siempre ando muriendo por dentro al no tenerte a ti mi amor.

**Una existencia sin sentido**

Ya no tenia razones para vivir solamente el hecho de cuidar la vida que tu habias salvado: La mia

**Comencé a vivir, en una capilla**

Comenze a vivir en una capilla para olvidar todo este dolor lejos de aquella extraña revolución.

**Cerca de un pequeño puerto**

**Oí un rumor de la princesa**

**Que murió en la revolución**

-¿Escuchaste la bella princesa Natalia, murió

-Si fue durante la revolución, se lo tenia merecido esa bruja.

-Como que un alivio menos-dijo para si mismo Feliks

-Mira hai va esa niña fea sobrevivio al asesinato de el país de Lituania.

-Pero que dices, es un hombre ¿Qué no lo ves?

-Que asco vámonos de aquí

Todo había vuelto a lo normal

**La conocí en una iglesia**

**Y muy hermoso lugar**

**Se encontraba inconciente**

**Dormitando estaba en el piso**

Conoci a una linda niña realmente rara pero amable, me sonrio al levantarla de la arena, despues de haber colapsado en medio de la playa.

**Y entre unos pocos años**

**Nos volvimos muy cercanas**

**Pero esa chica y yo**

**Somos muy diferentes en verdad**

En pocos años nos conocimos mejor, era algo timida y sombria no la culpa su hermana murió en aquella extraña revolución, pero eso poco me importo , la trate bien, sabia que tu lo hubieras hecho igual, y le sonreí la mas que pude, a pesar de que ella nunca me mostro una señal de maor.

**En la hermosa capilla ya de noche**

**Escuche su triste y humillante confesión**

Entonces escuhe como tu rogabas por perdón en un la capilla dijiste que….

**Ah… Como puede ser, yo no lo creo**

-No,no, no NO-Empeze a gritar ella era, esa extraña siniestra y linda niña era….

**-La hija del mal-**

-LA HIJA DEL MAL , LA BELLA PRINCESA NATALIA-casi grite en mi cuarto donde nadie me esccharia, pero sin duda, me iba a vengar.

**En el puerto de aquella ciudad**

En el puerto de una ciudad.

**Se encontraba una chica sola**

Se alcanzaba a ver una hermosa chica como ninguna, sola mientras lloraba.

**Yo me acerque lentamente atrás de ella**

Me acerque lentamnte por detrás, incapaz de aguantar todo el dolor que ella me había provocado.

**Saco un cuchillo desde mi bolsillo**

**Y yo lo agito**

Saque un cuchillo con el que intentaba que ella sintiera el dolor mio y el tuyo Liet, mientras mas y mas lo acerco a su cuerpo

**Ahora tengo que disculparme contigo**

-Como que lo lamento Liet.-dije en un murmuro de nuevo en mi casa.

**En verdad es muy necesario**

**No puedo tomar tu desgracia**

**Y tu malvada venganza**

-No puede vengarte-dije de nuevo

**Esa chica antes era yo**

**Es muy triste también lo se**

**Viviendo sola estoy acá**

**Es muy triste en verdad**

Lo se tu no me lo hubieras perdonado si le hubiera entrrado el cuchillo pues era realmente como yo al principio, una niña rechazada por todos, por cosas que tal vez nunca quiso causar dolor.

**Esa chica que no podía hacer nada**

Aquella torpe pero linda señorita que nada que hacer ella podía.

**Mejoro un poco en su cocina**

Mejoro poco a poco su cocina

**Para el almuerzo de hoy hubo flan con mucho amor**

Hoy me hizo a mi un flan con mucho amor.

**Estaba en verdad bien cocinado**

Estaba bien cocinado aunque de las orillas un poco tostado

**En ese momento, en aquel puerto**

Me sente y mientras ocmia ese delicioso flan me acorde de lo que vi en el puerto y me detuvo.

**Vio una ilusión muy extraña**

Era una tan extraña como ella ilusion

**Se pregunta en verdad quien era**

Me sigo preguntando quien era

**¿Aquel chico en aquel puerto?**

Esa chica de pechos grandes en la arena

N/A:En serio esto era lo mas creativo que tenia, lo siento pero mi inspiracion realemente se ha vuelto nula, ayudenme plis, necesito algo que me devuelva la inspiracion, si no puede que deje de escribir.


	7. wooden boy Toris

_**Wooden girl thousand Wiegenlied Toris**_

**"Perdón por estar viva"**

-Como que perdón por estar vivo

**La chica que no dejaba de decir cosas tan negativas,**

Eso era lo que el decía siempre, y no sabia por que

**Tenía el pelo blanco diferente al de los otros aldeanos.**

El era diferente, bastante la verdad, el usaba hermoso vestidos, a pesar de ser un chico ,pero a mi no me parecía que se viera mal, al contrario se veía un poco lindo.

**En el árbol de los mil años, en el bosque**

**Ella se arrodilló y deseo tener amigos.**

-Osea por favor, déjame tener amigos, como que es muy triste estar totalmente solo asi

**Yo quería conceder,**

**El deseo de esa chica**

**Pero no lo podía hacer con este cuerpo.**

Yo quería hacer eso , quería concederle el deseo quería que el me viera y supiera que no estaba solo, quería poderle decir lo que pienso.

**Justo en ese momento, apareció**

**La hechicera caprichosa**

-Hello, what do you want?-se aprecio de repente un angel era ingles por lo que parecia y llevaba una bata blanca y sus alas

-Quiero convertirme en un humano, para poder estra con el.

**Gracias a ella, yo, un espíritu**

**Volví a nacer como un humano.**

Me sentí realmente agredecido por ese angel caprichoso cumplio mi deseo y me transformo en humano.

**Yo no sabía nada del mundo fuera del bosque**

-Yo no conocía nada que no fuera le bosque .

**Así que no entiendo: ¿Por qué lloraba esa chica?**

**-Sinceramente no lo entiendo-dijo asi mismo Toris-¿por que llora tanto?**

**Es tan tranquilo que es aburrido**

-Es relamente tranquilo tanto que hasta es aburrido

**Eso debería ser algo maravilloso, pero**

**Yo todavía no entiendo**

**¿Por qué lloras?**

-No me parece que haya necesidad de llorar, ¿Por qué lloras?

**Dos personas de diferentes sueños, diferentes razas, diferentes valores**

**Se han conocido.**

Eramos dos personas totalmente diferentes, pero nos conocimos e incluso nos hicimos amigos.

**Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario **

**llegue hasta los confines de la tierra,**

**La Wiegenlied que une a un destino de destrucción.**

**Nuestras diferencias**

**Son la razón que nos atrae la una a la otra**

Por ser tan difentes nos atraemos, asi que no lo dude

**Yo te protegeré, así que**

**Quédate a mi lado.**

-Protegere a mi Feliks, siempre lo cuidare y me quedare a su lado .

**Viviendo cómo un humano, poco a poco, llegué a entender la alegría.**

Empeze a vivir como un humano y entendí lo que es la alegria

**Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario perfore los cielos,**

**La Wiegenlied que une a un destino de destrucción.**

**A medida que cambiamos, podemos tener momentos de soledad,**

Puede que existan momentos en los que me sienta solo y herido

**Pero mientras pueda ver tu sonrisa, Todo estará bien.**

Pero mientras tu estes a mi lado no me importara nada, si veo tu hermosa e inocente sonrisa.

**En el banquete nocturno**

Un dia me encontré

**Me reuní con el príncipe del país a través el mar**

Con el príncipe Ivan de las tierras frias

**El destino de destrucción comenzó entonces a moverse.**

Me di cuenta que ese fue el momento en el que comenzó a moverse los engranes de la destrucción.

**Él, que me amaba, rechazó la propuesta de la princesa**

No estoy muy seguro pero creo que se enamoro de mi y cuando lo dijo rechazo a la hermosa princesa Natalia, que me parecía muy bonita, no tanto como mi Feliks, pero si el no estuviera de ella me hubiera enamorado

**De el reino vecino, y las llamas de la ira envolvieron el lugar.**

Claro que no le importo y empezó a atacar el lugar yo te mande muy lejos de mi no quería que te hicieran daño, eres realmente lindo puede que te vayan a matar.

**Nosotras dos, separadas y tan lejos.**

Ahora que estamos tan lejos

**Sólo ahora entiendo lo que siento por ti. **

Entiendo lo que siento por ti

**Deja que el eco de este juramento milenario llegue de nuevo a tu lado,**

Deje como recuerdo al viento mi pequeña conclusion

**Incluso si ya no puedo volver a ser un espíritu.**

**Esta resolución es ahora inquebrantable;**

Incluso si ya no revivo me gustaría decirte que:

**Te amo.**

**''Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo**

**Me desprecian y se ríen de mí,**

**Si alguien estuviera allí a mi lado,**

**Entonces yo sería feliz.''**

**Incluso si todas las personas en el mundo**

**Te desprecian y se ríen de ti,**

Incluso si todos te odian por lo que eres y haces

**Yo te protegeré, así que**

Yo te protegeré para siempre

**Sonríe siempre.**

Asi que siempre sonríe para mi

**(Si puedes vivir después de esto**

**Si podemos reunirnos de nuevo**

**Vamos a vivir de nuevo en el bosque, nosotras dos, en armonía**

**Voy a esperar aquí por siempre.)**

**Cuando al chica de pechos grandes me iba a por fin matar me murmuro un "lo siento" y comprendi por que lo hacia en respuesta le conteste.**

"**Si no proteges a quien tanto quieres no tendrá sentido que me mates, protege a esa persona y no dejes que le hagan daño como yo hice para protegerla"**

**Espere que me clavara el cuchillo pero nunca lo hizo me avento al pozo y me dijo **

"Quedate aquí tal vez sobrevivas y la volveras a ver."

**El fondo de este oscuro pozo,**

En ese pozo mire al cielo

**La hermosa luna en el cielo nocturno,**

Era una hermosa luna

**El cuchillo enterrado profundamente en mi pecho,**

Senti como me entarraron el cuhcillo, entonces supe que el mismo destino le esperaría a la niña de pechos grandes,ella moriría pero salvaría a su amada.

**El asesino de cabellos de oro se ha ido**

La chica de pechos no tan grandes se desvanecio en la obscuridad

**La malvada verdad se pierde en la oscuridad.**

Nadie nunca sabra quien fue pero yo si sabre y mi Feliks me creerá, por favor no tomes vengasa por mi, eres demasiado puro para que te manches tus frágiles manos.

**Translúcido pelo blanco,**

Tus hermosos vestido en tu esbelto y fino cuerpo

**Una sonrisa torpe.**

Esa sonrisa como si fueras superior, anque en realidad pienses siempre lo contrario

**Por favor, por favor**

**Vive, Vive.**

Hare todo en mis manos, pero por favor por favor vive, mi pequeño de ojos claros.

**Si pudiera verte otra vez, hay algo que me gustaría decirte**

-Si nos volvemos a ver me gustaría….

**Si yo pudiera volver a nacer**

**Si pudiera volver a nacer...**

-Si pudiéramos volver a nacer…por..favor…vuelve a ser mi amigo…y …por favor…amame como yo lo hice por ti .


	8. Arthur the servant of Alfred

Servant of America

**Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aqui**

Alfred siempre estaré a tu lado

**Yo soy tu siervo fiel **

Yo seré tu fiel sirviente por siempre

**Hermanos del corazón, **

Tu también serás mi querido hermano

**Vine al mundo para darte total protección **

Vine a este extraño mundo solo para poder protegerte

**Por ti te daré mi vida y todo lo que soy. **

Por eso no me importaría tomar mi vida por la tuya

**Como se esperaba, nosotros dos nacimos con **

**La bendición de las campanas de la iglesia.  
**Tu y yo nos conocimos en un campo verde con el cielo azul sin una nube en el cielo tu a penas eras un pequeño niño, no llegabas ni a mi rodilla pero eras muy tierno mas de lo que para mi bien deberías de ser .

**Solo por el egoísmo de los adultos **

Por el egoísmo de nuestra gente y jefes

**Nuestro futuro fue dividido en dos. **

tu y yo nos volvimos enemigos

**El mundo tiene muchas sorpresas **

**Y se convirtió en nuestro enemigo **

**Yo quiero protegerte siempre **

**Para que tu sonrisa vuelva otra vez. **

No importara el lugar el siglo o cualquier cuestión tu siempre serás mi pequeño niño y siempre buscare apoyarte para que nunca pierdas esa hermosa risa que tanto amo aunque claro, a muchos les resulte molesta a mi parece encantadora

**Cuando visite el país vecino **

Cuando visite un extraño país

**Vi a esa chica de verde que pasaba por allí **

Vu a ese chico de cabellos largos y cafés

**Su voz y su sonrisa parecían tan agradables **

Era muy amable y educado siempre sonriendo y protegiendo

**Que me enamore de ella a primera vista. **

Me enamore de el a primera vista

**Pero la princesa quería que esa chica **

**Desapareciera del mundo. **

Pero si tu quieres que el desaparezca

-No quiero que ese chico exista mas, yo amo a Kiku, y no dejare que ese tal Yao me lo quite.-dijiste con una cara de determinación, pero no reías y no había una aura de alegría alrededor tuya, no iba a poder soportar eso .

**Yo lo haré por su deseo, pero...  
**Yo lo cumpliré sin ninguna objeción,

-Yo lo haré Alfred sije levantandome de mi asiento y dirigiendome a la puerta.

**¿¡Por que mis lagrimas no se detienen!? **

-Solamente, protegelo ¿Si?-aru-dijo Yao sonriendome mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salír de mis ojos.

**Hoy tenemos flan de merienda **  
-la merienda de hoy son Scones-dije dandete un poco de te y mi la comida**.**

**-No quiero Scones saben mal.**

-¿¡ Q-q-que?!-casi grite me habai esmerado toda la mañana en hacerlos.

**Oh! tu risa, una risa inocente. **

-Kidding -dijiste riendo al ver mi expresión te los comiste pero mas al rato te tuve que llevar medicina.

**Probablemente, este país pronto será derrumbado **

Pronto a nosotros nos mataran e

**Por manos de los ciudadanos enfadados. **

por haber derrumbado a uno de los países mas poderosos de todos y por que un tal Ivan, tembein se había enojado pero relamen no se por que

**Si esto es lo que de verdad merecemos **

Si de verdad eso es cierto

**Voy a asumir toda la culpa. **

Yo voy a asumir toda la culpa

**Voy a prestarte mi ropa **

**Pontela y escapa de inmediato.  
Estará bien, tu y yo somos iguales **

**De seguro nadie se dará cuenta **

-Rapido cambiare en mis ropas, largare de aquí y nunca mires hacia atrás te matare si llegas a volver corre como nunca y salvare.-te dije mientras asumía tu aspecto y me acercaba a la puerta para aceptar mi final , no me arrepiento

**Yo soy la princesa, tu eres fugitiva **

**Destino dividido, gemelos tristes. **

**Si tu eres malvada **

**Yo también lo seré **

**Tengo tu misma sangre **

**Corriendo por mis venas venas. **

**Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar estaba **

**El reino de la traidora inhumanidad.  
**Hace mucho tiempo el país mas peligroso, poderoso, en cuanto a economía, y uno de los mas crueles existió.

**Allí reinaba Rin mi querida y muy bella reina. **

Ese era america o Alfred, mi tierno hermano manir.

**Incluso si todo el mundo **

**[Al final, la hora llego]  
** Incluso si a ti te van a odiar

**Se convierte en nuestro enemigo **

**[Las campanas anunciaron el final de la bruja]  
**Yo siempre te voy a ama**r **

**Quiero protegerte **

**[y ella, sin mirar en ningún momento al publico]  
** Nunca mire al publico hasta el final

**Para que tu vuelvas a sonreír **

**[ Estaré contigo] **

**Tu eres la princesa, yo soy tu fiel sirviente **

**Destino dividido gemelos lamentables.  
**Me estaba colocando en la orca cuando solte tu conocido

"Ya es hora de la merienda, no quiero Scones esta vez"

Cuando te vi acercare a mi, estabas sonriendo como sabias que me gustaba que estuvieras lo mejor de todo era que no estaba solo, me alegraba el hecho de no morir como había nacido:Solo

**Vine al mundo para darte total protección **

**Para poder protegerte yo llegue a ser el malo. **

Escuhce como caía a orca y me espante al ver como tu sonrisa se borraba y vi lo que yo mas odiaba y quería borra r de este mundo ,la razón por la que estoy aquí y por la que esas endemoniadas cosas están contigo:Lagrimas

**Si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer **

**quiero que juegues junto a mi una vez mas.**

Promenteme que si volvemos a nacer me dejaras consentirte para siempre y así nunca tener que ver esas horribles lagrimas y nunca mas estar solo.


	9. Alfred s regret message

_**ALFRED´S REGRET MESSAGE**_

**En las afueras de una cuidad, en un pequeño puerto  
Había una chica inmóvil **

En las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, había un puerto ahí se encontraba parado un chico mirando fijamente al mar **  
Durante mucho tiempo el océano  
ha mantenido esta leyenda **

Tenía en sus manos una pequeña botella y adentro tenía un pergamino doblado en su interior

Escribe tu deseo en un pergamino

Sostuvo la botella muy cerca de si mismo recordando esas palabras

"Es muy simple Alfred, solamente tienes que tener un deseo y escríbelo en una pequeña hoja de papel" "**  
y colócalo dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal **

"Colócalo dentro de una botella de cristal, ¿Me estas espichando?"**  
Libéralo en el océano y tal vez algún día **

"Luego dejas que se lo lleven las olas"**  
tu deseo se volverá realidad.  
**"Y algún día se volverá realidad"**  
Que las olas te alejen de la orilla **

"Las olas se llevaran lejos del lugar"**  
pequeña botella de cristal  
Con un mensaje que contiene un deseo En silencio desaparece  
más allá del horizonte...  
**"Que adentro tendrá tu pequeño deseo, ALFRED NO TE DUERMAS"**  
Tu siempre estabas ahí para mi **

Lentamente se aparecieron recuerdos en su mente

-Oye Alfred no deberías comer tanto

.-.-.-..-.

-Sweet and low, sweet and low

Wind of the western sea;

Low, low, breathe and blow,

Wind of the western sea;

Over the rolling waters go

Come from the dying moon, and blow,

Blow him again to me,

Chile my Little one, while

My pretty one sleeps.-canto Arthur sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hermano. Viendo su pacifica cara plantando un dulce beso en su frente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo protegeré a la princesa-dijo Alfred sosteniendo la mano de Arthur quien se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-No te preocupes Alfred no tendrás que hacerlo yo se me proteger solo.-dijo dándole una sonrisa que solo le daba a su hermano

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos estaban riendo se sentía en paz y felicidad realmente amaba estar junto a su hermano Arthur.**  
Siempre fui egoísta y te molestaba en toda ocasión **

-Mátalo, el, me quita la atención de mi Kiku, si no soy yo el centro de su mundo no quiero que haya alguien más en su mundo , mata a Yao-dijo tranquilamente Alfred, aunque Arthur sabía bien que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

**Aún así siempre cumpliste mis deseos  
Sin importar que te diera problemas **

-Lo hare.-

Al día siguiente pudo ver como entra a Arthur a su cuarto, estaba cubierto de sangre y quería llorar, pero Alfred no quería que llorara pero no podía hacer nada**.**

Es solo que comprendí mis pecados cuando ya todo había terminado...  
Entonces utilizare el mar para entregar mi deseo...

Solamente comprendió el daño que había hecho cuando vio a su hermano en la orca aupando el lugar que se suponía debía ser el.

-Arthur-murmuro justo antes de ver como la sangre caía a sus pies, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, con suerte Arthur no las habría visto.**  
Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal  
Manteniendo el mensaje con un pequeño deseo...  
en mis lagrimas muestro mi arrepentimiento  
En silencio desaparece en el horizonte  
**Vio como las olas se llevaban su pequeña botella mientras dejaba escapar unas traicioneras lagrimas**  
Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal  
Manteniendo el mensaje con mi deseo dentro...  
En silencio desaparece  
**más allá del horizonte...  
Alfred Ya no pudo más y dejo que todas las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, sintiendo como todo el pesar de su corazón invadía su cuerpo.

-Perdonadme Arthur, lo siento tanto  
**Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal  
Llevándose contigo mi tristeza...  
Si yo pudiera nacer nuevamente entonces... **

-Yo lo único que pido ahora es otra oportunidad, de amarte como se debe, protegerte y caminar a tu lado, por favor-dijo llorando

-Entonces es una promesa Alfred-dijo una voz que Alfred tan bien conocí, y que anhelaba escuchar otra vez. Se volteo y vio, por un segundo pero lo vio, a su amado hermano al lado suyo sonriendo como siempre quiso.

N/A:Esta junto a The rebirth of Usa and Uk, probablemente sean mis ultimas historias en esta seccion a menos de que alguien me quiera ayudar con las ideas, y esten de acuerdo en, probablemente, hacer una historia de saga of evil, con Lituania y Polonia(Simplemente amo a esa pareja ^.^) ustedes deciden .

P.D:Dedicado a My princess Ozomi O. Kirkland y obvio, My Princess, el siguiente es Re-birth ese que tanto quieres ;D, Bye bye

Love Alice


	10. Italian s sight Suspiro Italiano

_**Italian´s sight**_

_**N/A: Lo siento, My Princess, no me pude resistir a poner este primero , pero te prometo que el proximo es de re-birth pero este llego en un momento de inspiracio, chicas, sigo esperando ideas para las historias.**_

**No detengas, no lo detengas, el suspiro**

Italia se encontraba sentado en un columpio suspirando, no se detiene en hacer esto.

**¿Cómo me ocurrió esto?**

-¿Cómo fue que empeze a suspirar tanto?

Esto es inútil ¿no?. Lo entiendo

**Lo siento**

-Lo siento es inuti intentar de dejar suspirar, la verdad.

**No detengas, no lo detengas, el suspiro**

-Algo en mi me dice que no deje de suspirar, por que si no algo malo pasara.

**¿Cómo me ocurrió esto?**

-Aun no entiendo como sucedió esto-dijo meciéndose un poco mas en el pequeño columpio.

**el sólo respirar es inútil ¿no?. intercambiándose con la felicidad. caray~ (desesperación, molestia)**

-No importa lo que haga nunca podre dejar de suspirar

**¿Por cuánto tiempo será esto?**

-¿Desde cuando empezó a pasarme todo esto?

**Esto no es nada divertido**

-Ya no es divertido

**Simplemente, yo no tengo ningún sentido**

-No tiene ningún sentido y quiero dejar de hacerlo.

**Estaba buscando la semilla del suspiro**

-Aun no se de donde nacieron mis suspiros

**Un día, de repente apareció**

Un dia apareció, creo que durante la guerra mundial un chico. Se llama Alemania.

**Se parecía mucho a alguien**

Por alguna razón me parecía extrañamente familiar y empeze a encariñarme con el.

**Un pequeño y un poco atrevido ángel**

Era fuerte pero bondadoso, siempre protegiéndome, siempre ayudando fui su primer amigo.

**Él me dice**

El seguido me dice:

**Dame tú suspiro**

**Lo reemplazaré con felicidad**

**Me mantengo de pie y desde mi boca**

**Por favor, y entonces, se derramó**

-Deja ya de suspirar, deberías ya dejar de ser tan débil, que acaso no puedes simplemente, volverte un poco mas fuerte.

**Él cambió en felicidad mi suspiro**

Creo que no entendí bien pero me dejo de hacer suspirar, y me trajo muchísima felicidad.

**Esa felicidad es algo trivial**

Esa felicidad que el llamaba inútil, para mi era algo mas.

**Había olvidado esa pequeña felicidad**

Hace mucho había olvidado como ser verdaderamente feliz

**El suspiro que estaba oculto bajo una sonrisa**

Cada vez mas suspiros fueron destruidos y empezaron a remplazarse por una sonrisa genuina.

**Cada vez regresa las sonrisas a mi**

Cada vez son mas las sonrisas que verdaderas son.

**Él y una memoria están conectadas**

Pero el y una memoria olvidada, están ligeramente conectadas

**Y en ese momento apareció**

Y derepente apareció .

**Revivió una memoria de la infancia**

Una memoria de la infancia, que suponía ya olvidada

**Él estaba sobre la cama**

El afuera de un barco

**Ya sabía que él no despertaría**

Sabia que no regresaria

**Su fría mano, yo**

Su fría mano yo sostuve

**la sostuve firmemente y exhalé**

y exhale aire caliente

**Él se había ido muy lejos**

El ya estaba muy lejos

**para que no estuviera un poco triste**

Trataba de decirle, que no se fuera, pero solo salía aire caliente de mi boca.

**Traté de calentarlo desesperadamente**

Trate y trate de llamarlo pero mis gritos nos llegaban

**Desesperadamente, exhalé**

Con mis fuerzas ya agotadas exhale su nombre

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

-¿Te acuerdas de mi Italia?

**Esos no eran tus suspiros**

-No eran suspiros

**Estabas calentándome**

- Si no gritos ahogados

**Es un gentil, gentil viento**

-De tu suave y duce voz, que ya no podía mas.

**Disculpa por la tardanza**

-Realmente perdona la tardanza, por tu sonrisa olvide mi misión original.

**Al menos, vine a regresar el favor**

-Ahora vengo a devolverte ese favor

**No más suspiros**

-Ya no suspires mas, ya no grites mas mi nombre

**Vamos, levanta tu cara**

**-Vamos ya deja de ser tan débil y se fuerte y muy feliz**

**Cuando me dí cuenta, el ángel ya no estaba**

Me di la vuelta y Alemania ya no estaba, se había ido a otra guerra de la que probablemente ya no regresaría nunca mas.

**Limpié mis lagrimas, y yo... sonreí.**

Me limpie mi cara y le sonreí…

-Gracias, Sacro Imperio Romano…Alemania…


	11. America and England s Rebirth

**Cuando mis ojos abrí  
yo solo ahí me encontré  
en un triste cuarto rodeado de oscuridad **

**A nadie podía ver  
y nada podía escuchar  
soy una persona temblando en la eternidad**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto un chico rubio y de ojos esmeraldas. Miro a su alrededor y vio que todo era completamente obscuro no escuchaba nada ni veía nada, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a temblar, no soportando el hecho de estar solo.  
**  
Todo el cielo era gris  
podía ver un umbral  
existía una llave que no podía alcanzar **

Miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una llave. Se paro en sus puntas pero por más que brincaba no la podía tocar, suspiro.**  
Un sonido escuche  
alguien me quería hablar  
una voz que en mi vida volvía a escuchar  
ante mí, ella me iba a mencionar: **

Entonces escucho una voz, esa voz que conocía bien, era suave pero a la vez demandante, un tanto maternal, pero estricta. La había escuchado millones de veces, pero no sabía, no lograba recordar donde. Fue entonces cuando hablo:**  
tu crimen nunca se podía olvidar  
tú sufrirás y la culpa pagaras, yaaa **

-Tus crines, Arthur Kirkland, fueron demaciados-aru, así que vas a pagara-aru, pero fueron demasiados aru dudo mucho que alguna vez los vallas a terminar de pagar –aru.**  
Mil, recuerdos aun puedo yo ver,  
momentos solo dónde estabas tú,  
mi pecado quiero detener,  
pero solo puedo ver como  
lloro por quererlo reponer **

Como si fuera un rayo las memorias empezaron a aparecer en la mente de Arthur, vio a un niño pequeño e inocente, luego como lo separaron de él y se quedo totalmente solo, otra imagen donde se veían reuniéndose y riendo, vio también un chico realmente tierno sonriendo al lado de uno con pelo negro y un murmuro por parte de alguien a lado suyo "Kiku", luego la imagen de el mismo chico tierno en sus brazos lleno de sangre, una revolución, el suplantando así hermano con un hechizo que lo hacía ver idéntico a él , sus últimas palabras, y vio a su querido hermano sonriendo pero era una sonrisa torcida, dentro de poco lloraría, y luego la negrura en la que él se encontraba. Se encontraba solo, tenía miedo y quería regresar todo, quería reponerlo todo, empezó a temblar mas y de sus ojos Salía agua amarga y salada.**  
Es la razón por la que yo sufro  
quiero volver a esos días donde yo reía **

El solo quería volver a ver a su hermano sonreír, quería que siempre riera y siempre poder escucharlo reír.**  
Mis muñecas no puedo mover,  
esposas con un rojizo color  
por la sangre de la gente que  
derramo por topar conmigo **

Pronto no pudo mover sus manos, estaba encadenada con esposas de color carmesí, representando la sangre que tanta gente derramo por vivir cerca de él.

**En sus manos se colocaron unas  
en mis pies solo cadenas que  
tienen brillo de un color azul  
por el llanto de la gente que  
nos querían ver rendidos **

Luego unas esposas sostuvieron su tobillo, representando las lágrimas de las personas que lloraron por las cosas que él hizo.**  
``lápiz lazuli´´ ella solo  
me podía mencionar  
aun no se dé quien es esa voz  
que me viene a cantar... **

-Lápiz lazuli-escucho en alguna parte, era una voz tranquila y armoniosa, no sabía quien la cantaba.**  
El tiempo ya lo perdí  
aun no quiero volver  
y sigo observando la llave en el umbral **

El tiempo pasó y él se mantuvo en ese lugar en donde se espantaba cada vez mas observando fijamente la llave del umbral.**  
De nuevo yo la escuche  
un canto tan celestial  
un canto que solo  
me venía a salvar  
esa hermosa canción  
tenia algo especial **

De nuevo escucho esa voz no sabía quién era pero le parecí a muy familiar era un canto muy bello más hermoso que cualquiera que alguna vez escucho, le hacía sentir menos solo y protegido a la vez.**  
Algo que solo podía significar  
ahora era mi canción,  
una canción para mí  
una melodía de amor para mi alma **

Esa canción lo tranquilizo, sabía que esa persona cantaba para él, solamente para él era su canción de cuna y una melodía que lo curaba.  
**Desde la abertura de ese umbral  
una luz brillo dirigiéndose a mí  
que será  
veo un alma  
ese mensaje viene solo de tui  
y la llave comenzó a girar,  
la dueña me volvió a llamar: **

Vio como la llave del umbral giraba y vio a el chico de nuevo esta vez el le hablo con más calma y menos ira.**  
``tus pecados no puedo borrar  
y quiero tenerte en el infierno  
sin embargo todo el mar hablo  
es una orden de un superior  
vamos a cambiar todo lo sucedido  
en el proceso´´ **

-Tus pecados jamás se podrán perdonar es algo realmente cruel, pero no me queda de otra, una persona muy poderosa me lo ha ordenado, cambiaremos todo y lo haremos de nuevo.**  
Las esposas veo yo caer  
dándome solo una indicación **

Las esposas se cayeron dejando libres las extremidades de Arthur.**  
``después de tu agonía serás feliz  
solo renaciendo´´ **

-La agonía que pasaste-aru, se transformara en , todo lo que vivas muchos como broma lo verán-aru, pues el día de hoy vas a renacer-aru**  
las cadenas también veo caer  
se dirigen solamente a mi **

Las cadenas de los pies cayeron dejando lo mover y caminar.**  
``hoy será tu cumpleaños  
vívelo contento´´ **

-Hoy será el día en el que nazcas de nuevo disfrútalo con libertad-aru**  
todo a mi alrededor  
veo que se vuelve de color  
pronto yo volveré a ti  
mi alma gemela**

-Todo alrededor mío empezó a brillar, sabía que pronto me encontraría con esa persona tan especial.

.-.-.-.-

Se miraron fijamente, había algo que los conectaba, algo que en lugar de que el tomara la comida de Francia se acercara a Inglaterra, y con voz preocupada dijera

-¿Estas bien?-por alguna razón el pequeño no quería ver llorar al mayor.

Inglaterra miro al pequeño, algo en el le resultaba demasiado familiar, como si se hubieran conocido antes de nacer…

.-.-.-.

-Hahahaha-empezo a reírse de manera descomunal, Estados unidos.

-¡No hagas tanto ruido you git!-dijo realmente molesto Inglaterra

-No puedo evitarlo, siento que tengo que reir fuerte para que alguien me esuche y sepa que estoy feliz-dijo sin dejar de sonreir mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Inglaterra

-Ii-diot ¿Quién querria saber eso?

-No lo se, pero seguramente lo conoci muchísimo antes de nacer.

Abrazo con mas fuerza a Inglaterra y lo beso mientras se lo llevaba al cuarto de al lado.

N/a:My princess aquí lo tienes como lo prometi espero que te guste x cierto lo mas probable es que ya no escriba nada mas en este fic, nadie ve ni comenta asi que le voy a dar en complete.


	12. Polonia s world

**_World is Mine_**

**Quisiera ser**  
**La princesa que siempre vas a amar**

Osea, Lie como me gustaría que me trataras como una princesa**  
**

**Sin dudar  
Debes saber  
De corazón cómo debe ser  
**Así como que, sabrías, como tratarme en cualquier parte**  
En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié  
¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún? **

-Oye, Liet, ¿Por qué aun no me has dicho nada?

-¿De qué hablas?  
-LIET, osea me arregle mi cabello con un broche, y tu cómo que no te das cuenta.

-L-l-lo siento**  
**

**Segundo  
De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí? **

**-**Como que no te has dado cuenta que me cambie mis zapatos.-dijo enojado Polonia

-Lo siento-volvió a decir desviando la mirada para que no cayera en una parte demasiado arriba de sus zapatos, donde a cierta parte de su anatomía le había notado que solamente estaba adornada con una falda**  
**

**Tercer lugar  
Si digo algo debes responder  
"Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré"  
**

¿Lo has captado ya?

-Como que no respondas tan a secas Liet.

-Lo siento, pero…

-Como que dime algo más dulce que un simple "Lo siento"-Dijo caminando un poco más cerca de Lituania y no dándose cuenta que su falda había subido un poco más.  
**¡Me estás ignorando otra vez,  
Y no lo puedo tolerar!  
**Polonia volvió a ver a Lituania quien no lo estaba mirando a la cara y por lo que no había respondido, se dio cuenta de que no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho

-Liet, como que no me ignores-dijo  
No es porque enojado, haciendo salir del transe en el que se encontraba Lituania viendo esas piernas que tanto lo enloquecía.

-Lo…

-¡NO DIGAS LO SIENTO!-dijo enojado

**No es que Sea egoísta o algo así,**

Liet, como que no soy egoísta es solamente que**  
**

**Sólo quisiera que tú  
Pensaras  
De corazón que no hay otra**

**Chica que sea más bonita que yo**

Es que como que yo no quiero que osea tu pienses que esa Natalia podría ser más bonita que yo.**  
**

**Quisiera ser  
La princesa que vas a idolatrar **

-Yo quiero que osea, me trates como una princesa Liet-dijo al fin Polonia, pero de nuevo vio a Lituania mirando otra cosa, el realmente no sabía que ni le importaba realmente, que no era él.**  
**

**¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame! **

-LIET COMO QU EESCUCHAME

**Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción **

-No me dejes esperando una respuesta respóndeme ahora.**  
**

**¿Acaso crees  
Que yo soy como todas las demás? **

-Yo no soy como esa de Natalia, yo no te romperé los dedos por decir algo incorrecto. Así que responde

-Bueno…**  
**

**Rayos, me siento mal  
Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper...  
... ¡Y tu culpa será!  
**

-Ya estoy hato tengo ganas de algo dulce, y como que por tu culpa voy a tener que romper la dieta.-dijo sin esperar la respuesta de Lituania, salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

**¿Qué defectos?  
Seguro piensas que adorable soy  
Y la imagen misma de la perfección **

-yo como que no tengo defectos, a diferencia de esa de Natalia-dijo así mismo viendo su reflejo en un espejo que había cerca de la cocina. –Uso las mejores faldas y no doy miedo como ella.**  
**

**Si quieres,  
Te dejaré mirar**

-Liet mira-dijo Polonia entrando de nuevo en la habitación con una nueva falda de colores un poco más corta que la anterior.

**- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez!  
¡Oye! **

.Lituania estaba realmente embobado con la falda mientras estaba sonrojado rápidamente, desvió la mirada tratando de regular la respiración.

-LIET demonios, como que deja de ignorarme.-Dijo Polonia cada vez más molesto porque Lituania lo ignorara

**Ah, ¿Sabes? También  
Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel  
Y me lleve con él **

-escucha Liet, como que quiero que la próxima vez vengas montado en un corcel blanco

**No es porque  
Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no  
Está mal **

-¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?-pregunto tratando de distraerlo para que no viera el severo problema que tenía en la entrepierna.-Eso es un poco egoísta

-No es como que soy egoísta es solo que…Olvídalo, eres un tonto Liet.-dijo sonrojado.

**Si a veces te hago enojar  
Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar  
**

-¿Qué?-dijo Lituania l ver que lo habían insultado, pero no se pudo enojar al ver como movía de poco sus caderas revelándole un poco mas de piernas que inevitablemente lo dejo de nuevo embobado con un problema aun mas grande. Pero sabía bien que no lo hacía a propósito eso lo hacía siempre.

**Quisiera que  
Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar **

-Como que Liet me gustaría que fueras mi príncipe-murmuro para sí viendo que, de nuevo, había distraído Liet, con quien sabrá que cosa que le quitaba su atención.**  
**

**Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame! **

**Me muero por tu mano tomar  
Mi príncipe**

¿Por qué no te da s como que cuenta de que mi mano esta como que libre y quiero que la sujetes?

**Obstinado y renuente tú serás  
Rayos, di por qué  
¿Acaso no lo puedes notar?  
Seguro no  
Lo has visto  
No te has dado cuenta  
¡Cuenta nunca te darás!  
**

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta liet?-murmuro de nuevo.**  
**

**Incluso el más fino de los pasteles  
O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes **

Incuso la mejor de las comidas,

**Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo **

Como que por ti Liet, podría dejarlas**  
**

**Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta **

Así que como que no pienses que soy egoísta y malcriado.**  
**

**Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena **

Pues puedo ser alguien muye bueno y amable que como que cumplirá con todas tus fantasías**  
**

**Y entonces  
Vas a arrepentirte  
**

Así que si eres malo conmigo no cumpliré ninguna**  
**

**No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual!  
**

-Ninguna ni siquiera esa Natalia, se podrá parecer a mi

**Quisiera ser  
La princesa que siempre vas a amar **

-Oye, Liet-dijo realmente sonrojado Polonia, llamando la atención de Lituania.-Como que quiero ser tu princesa que siempre vas a amar.

**Cuídame, te me puedo escapar **

**-**Pero tienes que cuidarme por que como que eme puedo escapar  
Tirado te podría dejar

**-**Y a ti te podría dejar

**Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar  
Si me abrazas sólo así? **

De repente Lituania abrazo a Polonia, quien asustado le pregunto

-¿Cómo que pasa?

**Dices que peligro habrá**

-Deja de decir cosas tan peligrosas.

¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar!

Lo suelta para volver a ignorarlo

-NO ME IGNORES LIET.-grito

-Está bien

**...Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú.**

Lituania se paro y agarro a Polonia de las manos mientras acercaba su boca a la e Polonia, deslizando suavemente s mano por la piel abriendo poco la camiseta con una mano, escuchando un guido ahogado de su amigo.

-L…liet…ah, no… l-liet-

Soltó las muñecas y bajo su mano a la entrepierna de Polonia y masajeo suavemente.

-L-lie-ah…litu...ah...ni-ahhh

-Polonia-murmuro al oído Lituania-Tu eres decimado provocativo

-Y…ah..._tu demasiado peligroso_


	13. Renraku mada Itali?

_**Renraku mada Italia?**_

**Hacia algún lugar de la fría ciudad  
con mi blazer escape  
y aun no he podido regresar  
**-Italia…-murmuro Sarco Imperio Romano con una sonrisa y unas lagrimas en sus ojitos.-Prometo regresar…

De esa promesa sabia muy bien habían pasado siglos.

**Como aun no se , en donde es que estarás  
Ni siquiera puedo ir a buscarte , de una vez **

Pero… no puede regresar a su lado, eso seria demasiado cruel. No podía llegar y decirle " Soy yo Sacro Imperio Romano" Probablemente incluso estuviera enamorado de otro.

**"te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón "  
te oi decir te oi decir ... **  
-Quiero forman el Imperio Romano con tigo…Italia.**  
pero al ver tu rostro y fria actitud  
me entristecí **

-N-no-murmuro Italia dejando a Sacro Imperio devastado –No quiero que sufras como lo hizo Abuelo Roma…**  
pero aun te extraño ...  
Me haces falta amor , ¿volveras o no ?  
**Dolia demasiado no tener a Italia consigo, amaba demasiado a Italia como para soportar la vida.

**yo todavía espero tu llamada recibir  
por miedo a oìr tu voz  
preguntando quien soy  
no me atrevo a llamarte , sin largarme a llorar  
he intentado ya de conservarlo bien ...  
-**Quiero volver a estar contigo Italia…Creo que debería de volver a tu lado, pero no soportaría verte junto a alguien mas.**  
pero nunca hay perdón  
y nos divide siempre aquel error  
pero yo jamas te podre perdonar  
por hacerme ver que fui la ilusa entre los dos  
**Fue cuando vio a Italia, estaba durmiendo en ese mismo punto donde se habían separado. Sonrio con nostalgia era simplemente una imagen encantadora. Poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Un sueño…-murmuro con voz adoormilada .- extraño Sacro Imperio Romano

Se quedo tieso al ver unas lagrimas en su cara, ¿Estaba llorando..Por el ¿ No, relamente no merecía a Italia.

-¿Aun te acuerdas de mi ?-_Obvio que se acordaba, es mas aun amaba Italia con su vida, tal vez mas desPues de todo todos lo creyeron muerto y volvió solo por Italia._

- Siempre te he estado esperando-_Y el siempre lo había estado buscando a Italia._

-¿Por que no has vuelto?- _No tenia el coraje de volver._

-¿Acaso ahora me odias?-_Nunca odiaría a esa persona tan especial para el ._

**si fue quizas  
que una sonrisa me falto mostrar ?  
o fue quizas mi forma tan torpe de actuar ?¿o quererte cada vez mas ?  
amo que seas infantil**

me gusta todo de ti ,pues amar  
es querer asi tal cual ...  
ya entiendo, actuó siempre como una tonta  
hey¡ lo cambiare ...  
no cambies jamas

-Dime que fue...

-¿Fue por que cuando hablaba te aburría?-_Le parecía interesante ver todas las locuras que hacia._

-¿Por que te pongo nervioso?-_¡Por supuesto lo ponía nervioso! Pero nunca odiaría a Italia por algo tan absurdo el amaba demaciado a Italia por eso lo amaba…_

-¿Por que no podía hablar contigo con naturalidad?-_Lo mismo de la otra vez maba demasiado a Italia como para ser natural_

-¿Por que te amo demaciado?- _El amaba a Italia aun mas._

-¿Por que soy demaciado infantil y me río por cualquier cosa y soy un cobarde?-_Eso hacia a Italia tan…adorable, y esa aura infantil hacia que se viera tan inocente y simplemente increíble._

-¿Es por que soy pequeño y débil?-_Una razón mas para estar siempre con Italia:Protegerlo de cualquiera que lo lastimara._

_-¿O es que creíste que era niña y ahora me odias por ser niño?-¡Por supuesto que no! Puede que al principio lo pensara pero después se entero de que era hombre pero eso nunca cambio el hecho de que el creyera que era hermoso, dulce, tierno y tan único, es mas lo amaba aun mas que cuando se conocieron._

-¿Es por que casi no abro los ojos?- Con cada pregunta en sus ojos se empezaron a formar mas y mas gotas de agu, _No llores por favor, tus ojos son preciosos, y aun si no los abres ere divino._

que pierda la compostura rápido pero...- bajo la cabeza tratando de retener un poco las lagrimas

-Te prometo que lo cambiare si vuelves conmigo - No pudo contendrás mas y termino llorando sin poder contenerse

**quiero verte amor ...¿volveras o no ?  
yo todavia espero tu llamada recibir  
Puede que ahora tu ... me odies quizas  
al menos dime una sola razòn**

Entonces ... por favor  
quisiera verte amor ...¿ volveras o no ?  
yo todavia espero tu llamada recibir  
por miedo a escuchar quien eres para mi?

no me atrevo a llamarte  
sin largarme a llorar

Ya no pudo mas se acerco por detrás de Italia y se abrazo fuertemente a el.

-Italia aquí estoy- Le murmuro al oído viendo como sus mejillas se llenaban de nuevo de lagrimas –Soy yo S-sacro Imperio.

-A-alemania…


End file.
